


Nothing Like A Job Well Done

by girlnamedlance



Series: Narumi Polyamory Agency [1]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Akiko and Shotaro enjoy sharing Philip, F/M, M/M, Multi, Philip sandwich, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and grueling case, Philip knows what both his partner and the chief of the Narumi Detective Agency need to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like A Job Well Done

The front of the Agency had never looked so beautiful. Shotaro hadn’t seen it in a few days. Stakeouts were a trying, but sadly necessary part of this work. But, he was home. And he got to pretend that there was not a backlog of missing pet cases waiting for him.

But what was waiting for him was his partner. Of course he’d known the case was closed, he had an important part in the final fight to dispatch the Dopant. So it was another pleasant sight to see Philip pouring coffee in the kitchenette when he came inside.

“Haaaah~~ What a pain that was…” he complained. He hung his hat on the door to the garage with the others and tugged his tie a little looser. Philip held out the cup of coffee to him, and he began to drink it while leaning on the tall table near his desk.

“Welcome home, Shotaro,” Philip said with a slight raising of his cup and a smirk. 

“It’s good to be home, partner,” he answered, deciding to head to his desk chair. He dropped down into it and let it turn a half rotation. “And it’s a fine windy night, too….”

Philip just continued to smile over at his partner. He crossed around the side of the desk and set his cup down. He climbed into Shotaro’s chair with his knees at either side of his partner’s hips. “Ah, did you miss me?” Shotaro asked in a low tone usually reserved for when he was trying to sweet-talk someone or act hard-boiled.

“Is it possible to miss a part of oneself?” Philip asked with a tilt of his head and his fingers at his lips.

Shotaro smirked. “Yeah, it is.” Finally, Philip came down to kiss him. 

Oh, how Shotaro had missed this. He melted back into his chair, and brought his fingers up to thread through Philip’s hair. The clips he used to hold his hair back fell aside, but aside from a slight, breathy, noise of annoyance, he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he brought his lips down Shotaro’s neck while he pulled his necktie completely off. 

Philip found the place where he had left a mark before Shotaro had left, just under his collar. He noticed it had begun to fade, so it had to be renewed. 

Eventually, Philip slipped off the chair, down onto his knees in front of his partner for the best way he could show him just how much he missed him. It was time to make up for lost time. 

The next day, the grateful client smiled and paid her invoices-- and then once again over-- in cash. Akiko was beside herself with glee. Once she’d brought the books up to date, and while Shotaro was off finding an orange tabby named Basco ta Jolokia, Akiko made her way down into the garage humming delightedly. 

“Philip-kun~~~” she positively spun in place when she saw him, like a less-coordinated ballerina. She skipped along the narrow bridge that finally brought her over to where Philip was scribbling on the whiteboard. 

He shook his head affectionately, and smiled at her. “Unless I am mistaken, you must have just received a handsome payment from our last client.” 

Akiko closed the gap between them and rested her hands on his chest. “Exactly!” She pushed herself up on her tip-toes and pinched her lips together in an exaggerated smoochy face. 

“Sheesh,” Philip muttered to himself, but he obliged her nonetheless. Kissing was quite fascinating, and the differences between Akiko and Shotaro never ceased to amaze him. While there were some similarities, such as a blatant disregard for not losing his hair clips, they had some good differences too. Sometimes Shotaro seemed to think that he was either immaculately fragile or somehow going to fade away if he didn’t keep a grip on him. It was kind of annoying. But Akiko never left a question about what she wanted.

Akiko pushed him back against the workbench along one wall, still kissing him and hanging onto his vest. He let his fingers slide down her sides and up under her skirt. She must have prepared for this, because he was impressed to find that her panties were absent. “Aki-chan…” he murmured as he kissed toward her ear. She did so love having her ear nibbled on. 

She had no trouble vocalizing just how much she loved what his fingers could do to her. Her voice rang off the concrete and steel. He pushed his fingers deep inside her. "I want to ride you today," she purred. 

Without a question or a comment, Philip stood up more fully. He had to slip his fingers out of her, which elicited a soft whine. Philip raised his fingers that had just been inside her and gave them a slight sniff. It was fascinating the different ways the human body expressed pleasure. Certainly most of these things catered to reproduction. But there was something undefinable about how he felt about the two individuals he engaged in these acts, and in what doing these things with them allowed him to express to the people he cared about. Words felt frustratingly inadequate. But this, this was perfect.

Akiko was quite eager to tug his pants down and pushed him back onto the couch. She climbed into his lap almost immediately and reached down to hold him in place so she could settle in around his cock. Her head lolled backward and she made a quite satisfied moan.

A beat or two later, the sound of the office door opening and closing could be heard. If the two were paying attention to anything other than each other, they would have heard boots moving over the grating. But they did hear that trademark shout. "What the hell?!"

But Akiko was completely unashamed. "Get out! We're busy!" She didn't even get off of Philip's lap.

"If there's some case-related matter that needs my attention, it will have to wait, Shotaro." Philip's voice was a little breathier than usual.. 

"You could send me a message that you're down here doing this you know! Your cell phone broken?!" Most of Shotaro's ire was directed at Akiko as usual. And his face was bright red.

Philip raised his fingers to his lips. "You know, Shotaro, the physical and emotional release of an orgasm can provide excellent stress relief and allow one to look at a problem with new perspective. Would you like to join us?"

The simultaneous appearance of appalled looks on both of their faces never got old. "No way! I'd never have sex with a half boiled idiot like that!" "Heck no! I would never fuck anyone that dresses like a middle schooler!"

Philip chuckled lightly to himself. But Shotaro finally turned to go. "Just hurry it up."

"I'll take my sweet time!" Akiko fired back. Once they heard the office door close with a bit more force than was strictly necessary, Akiko smirked. "Now, where did we leave off?" She pulled her t-shirt off over her head. "Where did you learn that thing with your teeth anyway?"

He chuckled, leaned forward, and proceeded to blow her mind with "that thing with his teeth".


End file.
